The present invention relates generally to a device for securing medical devices to a patient's skin, and more particularly to an aseptic delivery catheter securement dressing for holding a catheter or IV to a patient.
Various medical devices are known that pierce or penetrate a patient's skin, for example, catheters and IV units. It is often necessary to secure the medical device near its insertion or entry point on the patient's body to ensure proper placement and functioning of the device, as well as to offer some degree of comfort and mobility for the patient. In addition, certain medical procedures require the application of a tensile force, known as traction, to the catheter or IV, thus making it particularly necessary to firmly secure the device in its longitudinal direction.
In addition, the insertion point of the medical device through the patient's skin essentially creates a wound that, in many instances, should be covered and treated as any other skin wound. Despite disinfection procedures, bacteria can remain on the patient's skin surface and can contaminate venous catheters upon or after insertion. Improvements in catheter design and delivery techniques are needed to prevent such contamination from occurring.
Conventionally, medical practitioners have used strips of medical-grade adhesive tape to secure the medical device directly to the patient's skin adjacent the insertion point. The wound is then separately covered by any conventional wound covering or bandage. This conventional method has significant drawbacks. The insertion point of the medical device is not visible and the wound covering must be removed each time the wound is checked. Additionally, the delivery technique is not aseptic and it is extremely difficult to maintain the wound in a clean environment and to prevent contamination of the wound site due to the relatively close proximity of the catheter. The conventional practice is time consuming, particularly wasteful of tape, bandages, etc., and may even add to wound contamination and infection.
Various types of catheter or other medical securing devices have been developed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,863; 4,571,245; and 4,617,017. Each disclose catheter securing devices comprising a strap which encircles the limb of the patient. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,748 and 4,976,700 disclose a second type of catheter securing device comprising a segment of material having one side coated with adhesive which is designed to be applied directly to the patient's skin. A central tab extends from the segment of material and has fastening means for securing the catheter also. This type of device has no means for addressing the wound caused by the catheter or IV unit and functions properly only for particular sizes of the catheter tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,322 discloses a medical appliance securing device having an anchoring patch with one surface coated with an adhesive for attaching at any desired location on the patient's skin. A retaining tab extends from the anchoring patch with fastening means located on the free end of the retaining tab. Complimentary fastening means are located on the top surface of the anchoring patch. The design of the retaining tab allows the application of traction to the catheter and allows the device to restrain various diameters of catheter tubes or other tubular members.